kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
The Long Confinement
is the 148 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis In order to have Shiori write her story, Keima forces them to stay in the library. As Keima states that he won't let her leave until she finishes her story, Shiori wonders why she even wanted to write a story. She feels that she wants to strangle her past self. The romantic man-and-woman atmosphere has now changed into that of a guard with a prisoner. though she can't see how it became like this, she has no choice but to write something that is not useless. Keima excuses himself, leaving Shiori alone so he can meet Haqua who's somewhere else in the library, waiting. When they meet, Haqua asks if the plan to "hole up" will be effective, but he answers that it is indeed not an easy task. He sees that Shiori wouldn't try writing unless she had a brilliant idea, which shows she indeed did. Even so, Keima predicts that Shiori might just wait until the time is up, or in other words, run away from this problem. This plan to "hole up" is Keima's way of preventing the escape. Though it may seem impossible to make a masterpiece for a debut novel, Keima see that this is the only solution to make Shiori write. Haqua suggests that he should write the novel instead, and opens a window. Keima asks where she is heading off to. She replies that she has to go to a meeting to report as a district chief. Keima asks when will she return, to which Haqua asks playfully if he wants to be quick with it. But because of the recent matters, she believes the meeting will not be short. She warns Keima not to over do himself, but he answers unpleasantly that he is tired because the devils are making him work. Keima returns to the seat nearby Shiori and starts reading a book. Shiori thinks about what she should do, worrying about this and that, until a voice tells her, "Stop thinking a write." Shiori looks up to see Kashiragi, but when she looks more carefully, she sees that Keima is asleep. Shiori sits down, confused, until she hears the same voice again, this time saying, "What an indecisive girl you are!" Again, it's Kashiragi, but this time, he continues to talk, stating that Shiori hasn't even started even though the story is due the next day. He continues to talk, which annoys Shiori, because she is indeed trying her best. She blames Kashiragi for not moving within her story, but he answers back that it is not his fault, but the writer's ability. Shiori was the one who wanted to write, and he holds no responsibility for it. Looking back on the past, she see that she changed. She used to be a silent bookworm, but now people see that she's a cheerful, silent person. Kashiragi asks why she started writing books, when she was already happy with reading them. He asks if it was for someone, but Shiori stumbles to answer this. She had this feeling inside that has been making her heart throb more and more. This feeling became so great, she had to do something. She started writing, thinking that this feeling would diminish if she tried using the power of writing she thought she had to write stories. But she was wrong... Keima suddenly tells her the same thing Kashiragi told her earlier: "Stop thinking and write." He starts to say that she can write a more interesting story than anyone else, but Shiori knows it's easier said than done. But Keima continues to press on, saying that it's easy. He proposes to her that she should write a story about Shiori.He wants to read a story written by her, about a girl who loves books, who has always lived in the library. A girl who clumsy at socializing and once barricaded herself in the library. Hearing this, Shiori is flustered, saying that such a story is dull. She walks away into the depths of the library. She looks back on the words Keima said. Shiori now remembers that it was Keima who was with her during that night. The night she barricaded the library to protect her books. She then hears footsteps and looks behind her, only to see the same child from before. The little child asks if Shiori can now write the story and then runs off. Shiori is confused by what just happened, but when she returns to where she was writing her story, she doesn't see Keima in sight. Shiori looks around, but Keima is not in sight. She even calls out his name, but there is no answer. she sits down, somehow able to start writing. As she starts to write her story, tears falls from her eyes... References Category:Summary